Roth's Journal
by DatMax
Summary: Roth's thoughts during the span of the game put onto paper. first fanfiction ever. hope you enjoy and please review.
1. on a bloody big ship

Day 11 – The Endurance - Near the Dragons Triangle

14:12

Eleven days I've been on this ship and doctor Whitman has been nothing else than a pain in the arse. We have chosen to volunteer on his expedition because his boss cut his bloody television show. I thought It would be great to have Lara, Sam and the others get some experience but James sees them as little children who walk in the way of his fame. We've been circling around the same spot for two entire days. On previous expeditions to Yamatai it has been proven that it lies in the Dragons triangle but that stubborn bastard still holds on to his theory that it might be located east of there. Grim has now decided to listen to Lara for once and head into the Triangle.

23:01

I can't sleep so I'm looking at photos on the first pages of my journal. There are several of me with Lara's father, a group shot of Reyes, Jonah, Sam, Alex and Lara and a photo of Lara when she must have been six or seven years old.

I remember her standing in my living room when she was five. She was pretending she had just found Atlantis and me and her father had to play the citizens while she tried to communicate with us with an Atlantic language she'd come up with herself. When I think back I just can't help laughing. She was born an archaeologist. She always had a great fantasy, just like her father. Now she follows in his footsteps. Although she is always talking herself down, I know she can be as great as her father was.


	2. stranded

Day 12 – Location unknown

05:27

During my last words on the last page I fell asleep, only to wake up to loud beeping noises and red flashing lights witch meant there was an emergency on the ship. I put the journal in my pack and left my room as quick as possible. There I saw that there was a broad crack in the floor separating my quarter from the rest of the crews quarters. There she was lying on the floor holding on to the crack. Desperation in her eyes. I said she had to jump while reaching out my hand to her but she could not hear me. "Jump" I shouted this time, yet no reaction from her. We looked each other in the eye making some kind of connection I didn't even know existed, and finally Lara jumped.

She reached for my hand and grabbed onto it tightly but the waves had made our hands slippery and wet. With all the power vested in my arms I tried pulling her up but right before she reached the edge the storm got its will and sucked her into the abyss. A few seconds after, the half of the boat I was on smacked against the seafloor and I was launched a couple of feet into the air. The impact from the water made me pass out. When I woke up I was on this mysterious beach.

I don't know witch members of the crew are still alive. I hope they survived the crash and with some luck they were on this island too. I keep reminding myself that Lara must be still alive, but I know this can't be true. I promised her father that I would protect her with my life and I have failed him. I can't describe the feeling I have right now. Every ten seconds I feel like I must scream it out in frustration. Frustration from the fact that I have failed to complete the last wish of my best friend, frustration from the fact that I will never see her face again, never hear her voice again and, oh I wish I could just hold her and tell her it's all right. I can't help the tears running down my cheeks. I am tired as hell, so my best bet is to try to sleep till the sun comes up.

08:19

Instead of being woken up by the sun I was woken a few minutes ago by the sound of the radio in my backpack. Reyes, Jonah, Alex and Whitman tried contacting me through the radio. I gave them the coordinates of my location and they will be heading my way as soon as possible. Yet there is still no trace of Lara or Sam.

I think getting some food and shelter from the rain is a good way to kill time till the crew is here. When they are here we'll discuss how we will get off this bloody island.


	3. hope and memories

**sorry i didn't upload a chapter yesterday but to make up for it, this one is extra long. Hope you enjoy,**

**DatMax**

* * *

22:38

The crew has yet to reach me but I got better things to worry about. The SOS I sent out via my radio got responded to, not by an incoming aircraft coming to save us, but from Lara. She is still alive but barely, she said something about scary caves and being captured by scavengers. I don't know what is happening on this island but I do know we need to get the bloody hell off of here. Lara is badly injured already and is far from my location as far as I can tell from her coordinates. I still told her to come to me, just like the rest. She was emotionally broken and could not form correct English sentences. I also told her to get food and shelter from the storm so she could at least survive the night.

Day 13 – The Island

00:27

The crew has not yet meet me here and I am starting to get worried. Yet I keep telling myself that they will be here soon. I've moved inland a bit and reached a uncivilized village built up against the mountain. The architecture is old but I can tell by the candles that are in the buildings, that there has been someone here recently. The architecture and the engravings on the walls suggest this really might be Yamatai. It would mean that Lara's instinct was, once again, right. It is a speck of hope that if we get off this island alive, we can tell the world we found Yamatai.

The fact that there are other people on this island, scares me. We don't know anything about them. Who are they? Where are they from? Are they friendly?

As I further inspect the engravings and paintings on the walls in the village they sort of look like the description of Himiko. Lighting candles might be a way to worship her. As I am writing this I see a sort of gazebo on ground level. It might be easier for the crew to find me there. One thing is for sure; I can't go to sleep. If I close one eye I might be dead. I know I always say you have to keep moving when you're in danger, but right now it might be a good thing to stay in this shelter. I see there is a campfire I can light to provide me from heat and light. It might actually get a little comfortable in there.

0:51

As I'm sitting here staring into the flames of the campfire, thinking about what I have done with my life. I constantly get caught off guard by those bloody wolves from the cave up the hill. This is also a good thing because I don't fall asleep.

I just took a good look at my injuries and bruises. Nothing major, but at my age even a skewed ankle can ruin your week. Luckily there are only some cuts from branches on my face and arms. Yet the most major thing is that my hip is black and blue. I figured it might come from getting launched off the shipwreck yesterday. Was it only yesterday? Yes, it was. God it looks to me like I've been on this doomed island for at least a week.

And then to think we are only here for Whitman's sake. To save his television show. I remember the first time I heard Lara about Yamatai. She must've been 16 or 17 years old. She was staying at my place during that period and constantly she was reading about it, figuring a way to, what I call fairy tales, sound logical. But if there is one thing I learned from her father, it is that no matter how hard you search for logic and reason, you won't always find it. Yet somehow she got me to believe that what her father said might have actually been true. Her father always was a man of wild fantasies about unknown lands and sometimes I agreed with him and sometimes I thought he had too much scotch last night. Now I live to see one of his "speculations" become reality. Lara found it and I know he would have been so proud of her. But he disappeared, vanished from the globe he left everything behind and we never heard from him again. Lara's mother had died earlier. But she didn't have as strong as a bond with her then her father did. I wish he came back, just for one moment and he could see what a beautiful daughter he had left behind. A young women so strong, so smart, so instinctive. Just like he was. Somewhere in my mind I know she would make it off the island all by herself if she had to. But luckily she doesn't. She has Jonah, who knows a lot about survival, Reyes and Alex could rebuilt parts of the lifeboats, of course Alex the electrical part and Reyes the mechanical. And she had Whitman and he is good for…. Yeah this is a hard one. I really hope for Lara Sam is still alive. She would die if she heard her best friend was dead. I got nothing more to write down while I am waiting for the sun to come and the crew to reach me so I just sit here in this gazebo and wait, wait for people that might never come.


End file.
